dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Diane Belle
Spell List These spells come from the Spell List. You pick 10 first year spells, and then 7 each year afterward. Remeber to pick from the correct year, or lower. 1st Year Spells *Expelliarmus *Bluebell Flames *Incendio *Lumos *Nox *Petrificus Totalus *Protego *Wingardium Leviosa *Locomotor Mortis 2nd Year Spells *Aguamenti *Alohomora *Arresto Momentum *Flame-Freezing Charm *Scourgify *Reparo *Illegibilus 3rd Year Spells *Mobilicorpus *Permanent Sticking Charm *Accio *Finite Incantatem *Rennervate *Episkey *Diffindo 4th Year Spells *Stupefy *Fidelius Charm *Evanesco *Reducto *Banishing Charm *Colloportus *Arrow-shooting spell 5th Year Spells *Oblitus *Declino alica *Bombarda Maxima *Bedazzling Hex *Expecto Patronum *Flying Charm 6th Year Spells *Geminio *Anti-Disapparation Jinx *Confringo *Protego Maxima *Undetectable Extension Charm *Vulnera Sanentur *Anti-Disapparation Jinx 7th Year Spells *Portus *Firestorm *Prior Incantato *Gemino Curse *Taboo *Repello Inimicum *Ducklifors Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) Admins will have you add spells here, or any spells you learn through roleplaying, such as in class. Current Classes Required Classes *Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes Add the optional classes you're in here. Quick Info Add basic info about your character here. Traits These are special traits about your character, such as are they quick witted, intelligent, or brave. Appearance Julie is a tall, beautiful and strong woman. She has brown thick hair and brown eyes. Her nose is slightly crooked due toa magical incident with her old brother. She generally wears a strict expression, which is replaced by a soft and happy face when she is with her children. Personality What does your character act like? How do they respond to things? Childhood Julie is born in France and is the second child of her muggle father and her a witch mother. She has one wizard old brother and one muggle little sister. Her father, being an ex-military and a man of the durt with stubborn down-to-earth opinion, has never allowed any magic from his wife, whom, out of love and devotion for him, rejected her own abilities and stopped doing magic. When he discovered he had two children with magical powers, he started displaying minimum attention for them. Only talking to them when necessary and disapproving all their behaviour. He and his wife focused their attention on their last child. This lack of attention greatly influenced the path of the two older children. They had to do a lot by themselves and developped a strong brother-sister relationship. Since their younger sister was the prefered one, they spent most of their time playing tricks on her, to the great anger of Mr. Belle. After their admitance to the Wizarding School of Beauxbâtons, Mr. Belle started being, if possible, even more distant and despising of his older children. In their search for recognition and attention, Julie began to be a model student and his brother to break every rules possible. The former reciving nothing more than a simple nod from her mom and a groan from her dad. The latter, however, made his father as angry and severe as possible. Adult Life At the end of her perfect scholarship at Beaxbâtons and finally free from her father, she began travelling around the world letting full scale to her magic. She explored every continents developping her magical abilities and meeting wise masters of other wizarding cultures. On one of her step along her travel, she stopped in Japan, and met an old japanese wizard, master Ren Kato. She learn a lot under his instruction, and demonstrated great talent in Japanese wandmaking and martial wandship technics. During her expedition, she also met a handsome muggle french man, with whom she fell in love. They went back to France and founded a family. When their first son was born, they named him Jean Ren. Jean was given by the father, who followed the family tradition with a typical french name. However Ren was given by Julie in respect for her mentor, Ren Kato. She also had two ther sons and one daughter. Clovis, one year later, Octave, four years later, and Angel, six years later. All her children presented magical abilities and Julie made sure they wouldn't live a childhood like she did. The probleme was the father, who had lived as a muggle with one witch sister, always prefered by their wizard parents. So he felt a left out a second time by his own family and became very distant with his wife and children, leaving her the duty of raising them. And after fourteen years, he left the house. As a result, Julie took her children to England to start a new life... Relationships Magical abilities Are there any special or exceptional magical abilities your character has? What magic are they especially good or bad at? Note:Most rare or extreme abilities, such as metamorphmagi need to be admin approved. Links Add a link to your userpage here! Category:Characters